


Wunderbar Gemacht

by Genderhawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Level 20, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polynein (Critical Role), Self-Indulgent, Tarot, everything is good and nothing hurts, going to the chapel and were gonna get married, let caleb teach, literally everyone is dating and in love, ship tags incomplete bc theres too many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: I want a happy ending for these assholes so bad that if I have to do it instead of getting ready for the last party of the decade  than, by all the gods, I will do it!Caleb teaches Luc magic, the chained oblivion is no longer a threat and neither is Trent Ickythong, the war is over and the M9 live somewhere on the Menagerie Coast, Scourgers who escaped are still a bit of an issue and helping the ones who opted for recovery to do so is an ongoing challenge, there is an upcoming wedding...  Everything is beautiful.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Wunderbar Gemacht

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another unedited and hurriedly typed product of my imagination! Enjoy!

It was a bright spring morning, the sunlight filtering into the library through the windows was warm on Caleb’s face and he smiled against the book as he slept. It was the third week of dreams that left him only smiling. The breeze that came in through the open windows smelled of the sea and of the tail end of the flowers that Caduceus grew known as Night Blooming Jasmine and, as he stirred, the familiar voice of his friend and wife-to-be came through the copper wire to tickle his mind into wakefulness.

“Luc has something to show you! His rooms. You can reply to this message.”

“On my way Liebling” is Caleb’s quick response. His accent thick and his voice deep with sleep. 

The steps that lead to the suite of rooms occupied by the halfling boy who showed such… Not potential, he still didn’t like that word… but…. Aptitude maybe, yes, Luc was an adolescent now and he showed such great aptitude for the arcane arts that Caleb spent many nights in the library (to Veth’s displeasure, as well as Yeza’s, although Astrid and Eodwulf understood the needs of a developing spellcaster better) to plan lessons and find good resources and spells for the growing young wizard. 

His thoughts wandered down paths that had been dark in years past but now, with the help of his loved ones and the knowledge that he had stopped the pain he endured from being inflicted and that he could prevent it from happening to any other eager young scholar if it ever began again, he could walk the halls of memory without losing himself in the process. As he drew nearer to the floor that the Brenatto family shared his thoughts turned from the past to the future. He was to be wed in one weeks time. It was, perhaps, the least conventional marriage arrangement to grace the material plane but… The heroes who ended the war? Weakened the chained oblivion and strengthened the bonds that held it? (With help) And brought religious freedom to the empire? Well, If they want to marry each other in a series of relationships so intricate and complex that you needed a color coded chart to understand it? Who the hell is going to stop them? And it will, of course, be the social event of the year at least. Especially with Mollymauk and Jester heading the planning and decoration efforts.

The door to Luc’s chambers swings open before Caleb had even raised a hand to knock. The grin on Luc’s face mirrored in the proud fluff of his owl familiar’s feathers, and reflected back on Caleb’s own. Veth is at the center of the room and, most notably, she is twice her usual halfling size. Luc holds up his finger and thumb, smudged as they are with the telltale dust of powdered iron.

“Wunderbar gemacht” Caleb says clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder, warm pride spreading through him at his pupils first spell of this level “Very good Luc, when this fades we can try shrinking next.”

Veth left eventually, leaving her wizards to discuss the magical theory behind the difference between Enlarge and Reduce for the next several hours. The only interruption came when the peak of the day had passed, it came in the form of a firbolg. That firbolg, his hair a vibrant and healthy pink again, leans down to kiss Caleb before reaching out a hand to ruffle Luc’s hair.

“Hey!” Protested the teenager “I’m not a kid you know! I could shrink you by half right now!” when the Caduceus just raises an eyebrow, Luc adds “Could I? Please?”

Caleb stifles a laugh as Caduceus mulls it over before responding “I don’t see why not, as long as you and Caleb come down and eat lunch after.” Large hand encloses small as they shake on the deal. As the hands separate, Caduceus begins to shrink. Luc barely prevents himself from jumping in place when the spell takes hold. 

“Oh this…. This is interesting… Well, time for lunch then.” Examining his hands as he walks, Caduceus leads the way down to the kitchen and casual dining room.

Molly was there, head bowed over a collection of sketches with Jester. A collection of sketches that, upon seeing him looking over with curiosity, were snatched up and hidden with cries of “Noo!” and “It’s a surprise!!” Caleb only shook his head with a soft chuckle as he was handed a plate of bread, fruit and cheese, as well as a bowl of stew. 

“What is it that I can’t see?” Caleb asked, sitting down at the table with a smile of thanks at Caduceus before his fiance moved to serve the two at the other end of the table their own meals.

“The grooms can’t see the wedding dresses until the big reveal at the wedding” explains Jester in a tone that suggests that Caleb should have known that which, considering how few traditions they would be following, was a little absurd. But if Molly and Jester together couldn’t be absurd, who could?

“Ja, ja…. Of course. I would not dream of bringing misfortune like that.” Caleb smiles as he eats, watching Molly reveal his new tarot deck (the one Jester was still working on), drawing a truly random card from the middle of the deck and holding it up with only a hint of his usual theatrics. It was the Tower, reversed. The card portrayed a tower that jutted from a storm frothed sea, a small figure falling from the top with a halo of light around it’s head.

“The tower, when reversed, talks of healing from the dark times and coming into light. It isn’t easy by any means but, the good news, for this reading the card is in the past my loves.”

This next card was the Lovers which, at his last check, had yet to be illustrated. It was beautiful, of course, but what was most stunning was the collection of familiar faces. Laying on a field of wildflowers were all of the people he considered family, the people that he would be meeting at the altar quite soon, with their hands clasped to form a circle and blissful smiles on each and every face. 

“A fortuitous portent for an upcoming wedding! In the upright position, the Lovers is self explanatory… And, Jester darling, I love the work on this one” Jester preens at the compliment, pressing a quick kiss to Molly’s cheek as he draws one final card. This card is also new, it shows his family and their friends… So many people that the background fades to smears of colors intended to represent more faces. 

“The Ten of Vials, a time of peace and family is in our future. Safety, even when that seems hard to attain, is on the horizon as is happiness and contentment.” Purple lips part to expose sharp, white teeth as Molly smiles before sweeping up the cards to go safetly back in their silk wrappings.

Happy, wordless thoughts spin through his head as he returns to his meal. Listening contentedly to the conversation as it shifts from the sudden reading to Luc’s new ability and back around to the wedding. The food is good and Caleb’s heart is full as his belly.

Fjord, Beau and Yasha wander up from the training room to join them. Followed soon after by Veth and Yeza from the alchemical lab. Caleb smiles, watching his family banter and plan even as his plate sits empty before him.

The slight jerk of his head and the hand on the table is enough to silence the room as he listens to the voice at the back of his mind.

“Caleb, we found another nest of unreformed Scourgers. Requesting backup. By the lake outside of Trostenwald” It was Astrid. Caleb relayed the message and the group gathered their weapons. Veth donned her disguise and became Nott once more, the separation was how she kept her mind clear of the violent acts that she had endured and committed. They all coped in different ways and Caleb was just glad to have given her true body back.

The warmth of his happiness didn’t fade even through the fight. He was helping and healing his brothers and sisters, the casters who bore scars to match his own on their flesh and on their souls. And he was doing so with the help of the family he had found. And when he went home, there would be books to read. And when he slept it would not be alone. And his waking would be to a new day filled with promise, instead of old memories of pain and ash.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love.... Don't you?
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Genderhawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments Keep the Creativity Koursing!


End file.
